After Doomsday
by C.Halliwell
Summary: One shot on what happened to Rose from her POV, set soon after Doomsday. Note: Set as a monologue. EDITED


Rose Tyler's Dramatic Monologue

_For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of Time and Space. I thought it'd never end. That's what I thought. But then came the Army of Ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's how it all ended. This is the story of how I died._

I'll never forget that look in his eyes. That hopeless sense of longing. I vaguely heard him shouting my name and telling me to hold on, but it's all a blur. But through all of that, just before I was saved, one thought came into my head: I'd never be able to see him again.

See it was because of him that I changed. The Doctor. My Doctor. The Lonely Angel. He made me who I am today. And he taught me so much about aliens, and planets and life. He gave me so much. He gave me my dad back. I loved the Doctor. What am I saying, _loved_? Love. He isn't dead. Just…back travelling. On his own. Mum says he'll be fine. But I don't believe it. We worked. He saved my life, I saved his. Who's gonna save him now? From ghosts and… Daleks and werewolves.

Things are working again with Mickey. Well, sort of. He's given me some space since that day at the beach but he's given his support. To all of us. Surprisingly, he and dad get on well. It's Mum and Dad that I'd expect to fight more, like they used to. But they don't. Mum really loves him. I suppose who wouldn't really, and they couldn't bare the thought of losing each other again. Her parallel husband turns up, alive and she falls into his arms after twenty years of being a widow. Mind you, for him it's only been three years since parallel Jackie died. Must've been hard for him.

Since the Doctor left for the last time, my job's been going well. Now I work at Torchwood, Rose Tyler alien investigator. And interrogator, if an alien ever comes in. Which is quite often actually. They only let me do it because I'm the only one that can understand what they're saying because the TARDIS's language translator hasn't worn off me yet. The other week a member of the Slitheen family turned up. No one else understood Raxacoricofallapatorian! Although I never would've guessed who I'd meet at work though - Jack! Captain Jack, who we left in the year 200,000 after the battle against the Dalek Emperor. He's not too friendly though, unlike my Jack, as this guy's a parallel version and not the same man I knew. But I've wondered whether he did ever manage to get home and find the Doctor. Whether he's alive.

The most ironic thing about moving into Dad's mansion is believe it or not, the situation with the dog. Cos the parallel Jackie, my mum that died in this world three years ago, instead of having me, got a dog. And called it Rose. Honestly, the mix ups there have been. One minute you hear Mum calling up the stairs, do I wanna come for a walk, I grab my jacket, and she's got the dog on its lead!

It wasn't that hard adjusting to this new life. I mean, yeah, for once in our lives we've got money to spare and parties to throw. I even met through Dad's business President Harriet Jones. She was a bit... different. Well that's what you get talking to parallel people. But not all of them are that bad. Look at Dad, he's got nearly as good a heart as the Pete Tyler who died… and Mickey's seeing his Gran again, he's moving back in with her next month, I was there when they reunited, and she was _so_ happy to see him. After slapping him that is! Mum keeps telling me in private not to ruin things with him. But she knows I wouldn't and I _couldn't_ hurt him.

I've tried calling the Doctor on my mobile. But what he did to it to make it work anywhere in any Time, and in any universe… it's just gone back to being an ordinary phone. The TARDIS phone has been deleted from the phone book, as if just because I can never see the Doctor again it means I can't speak to him.

I've tried telling Mum how I feel about him but however hard she tries she can't understand. You try being in love with an alien, its just as complicated, if not more so than a relationship with a human! Mickey says I can talk to him any time if I need to, but he loves me, and how would that make him feel if I told him about my feelings for the man he rivalled for so long? But I suppose he'd understand. More than Mum anyway.

It just… it _hurt_ so much on the beach that day when I saw the Doctor for the last time. He was going to say 'I love you' I'm sure of it. But I'll never know what else he would've said. That part of my life is gone. Yeah, thing's were great. Always moving on. And that's what I've gotta do. Move on.

But how I do that yet I haven't figured out. He was… he was my life, even in that year or so that I knew him. I fell in love with him the moment I stepped into the TARDIS, the Doctor's magical machine. How can a person move on from that? Sarah Jane didn't. She was without him for years and she still thought about him every day. Who could forget the Doctor? Is that what I'll be like? Thinking about that man who saved me from so many things in the universe I once thought of as home. I look back and half the memories seem too good to be true. But that's what my life was like with the Doctor. That lonely Time Lord.

Unbelievable.


End file.
